Sounds
Sounds was a music paper published weekly in the UK from 1970-10-10 to 1991-04-06. It was founded to compete with Melody Maker and New Musical Express in the developing "progressive" music market. It never attained the fashionablity of its rivals but gained a loyal readership, particularly among fans of progressive and heavy metal rock. Following his previous stints as a columnist with International Times and Disc & Music Echo, Peel contributed a regular piece for Sounds from around 1973 to 1981. Peel Columns More than a few of Peel's weekly columns for Sounds were republished in The Olivetti Chronicles: *1973-12-01, Osmonds 3, pg. 204-7 *1973-12-15, Osmonds 2, pg. 201-3 *1974-07-20, Lena Zavaroni, pg. 350-2 *1974-08-03, Robert Wyatt, pg. 347-9 *1974-03-01, Roadshows 2, pg. 263-5 *1975-04-05, Tommy, pg. 297-8 *1975-04-19, The Mourning of the Golden Flask, pg. 166-8 *1975-07-01, Knebworth, pg. 133-5 *1975-11-08, Peel and the Mighty Gorgon, pg. 211-13 *1976-01-10, The Party’s Over, pg. 208-10 *1976-02-07, Bores, pg. 27-29 *1976-04-10, A Boy Named Zuma http://homeofzough.blogspot.co.uk/2007/03/john-peel-on-neil-young.html *1976-04-17, Please listen to my programme, pg. 230-2 *1976-04-24, Pen Pal, pg. 220-2 *1976-08-14, Babies, pg. 12-14 *1977-05-21, Hippies, pg. 117-18 *1977-06-04, Virginity, pg. 320-3 *1977-06-18, God Save The Queen, pg. 104-7 *1977-09-10, Reading Festival 2, pg. 245-50 *1977-10-22, Fab Pic Contest!, pg. 77-9 *1977-11-05, Fab Pic Contest 2, pg. 80-3 *1977-12-31, Fab Pic Contest 3, pg. 84-7 *1978-05-27, Pink Pop, pg. 226-9 *1978-06-24, Wine-tasting with Walters, pg. 341-4 *1978-07-01, Shaving, pg. 270-2 *1978-08-26, Old Bill, pg. 191-4 Please add further information on Peel's pieces for Sounds if known. Online 1971 * Oct. 16 "John Peel In The Talk-In". Peel interviewed by regular Sounds contributor Steve Peacock. "I'm a starving man - any radio I get I grab". JP talks about his radio career and the frustrations of working at the BBC. He'd recently lost his position as sole presenter of the Radio One Concert shows, says he was "hurt" by the reduction in his weekly hours of airtime and had started doing shows for Radio Luxembourg (read more) 1973 *'Aug. 4 'MR. PEACOCK and I have just stepped out for a glass of lunch. Having completed the totally rivetting singles reviews that you'll find elsewhere in ZOUNDS I was recking my small and perverse brain for a lively topic with which to delight you ... (read more) *'Sep.1': Singles Reviews 1975 *'Jan' (unknown date): Top Ten Albums Of 1974 *'Jan. 4': 1974 HAS been a good year for singles - and a bad year as well. What I mean is ... any year in which a record as manifestly awful as "The Streak" can become Number One in the charts has got to have something dramatically wrong with it. On the other hand ... (read more) *'Feb. 8' (an excerpt from an incomplete image of the article): From the poll, let us turn to our attention to the Belgian charts - Number One is 'You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet' by Bachman Turner Overdrive. We must aim for an interview with that ... (read more) 1976 *'Apr. 10 'I'M SORRY. I know this isn't a football paper. Now which of you typed that then? Come on, I'm not fooling with you. I want to know. You're not leaving the room until one of you owns up and that's that. Was it you, Vendrome? You, Frobisher? Erg-XL2? How about you, Gilhooly? ... ''(read more ) *'Aug. 14 ''YES I remember how sensitive you are, and normally, as I'm sure you're aware, I wouldn't think of mentioning it. But - don't turn around right now - he's still lying there on the tiles and staring up at me. From the expression on that part of his face which is ... ''(read more) 1977 * '''Unknown date: "I AM WRITING this letter on behalf of many pissed off John Peel Show fans. I remember when his one hour show used to feature rock music (we're not all punks, John!) Now his two hour show consists of any crap he can dig up. As far as DJs go he's not exactly ... (read more) 1978 *'Feb. 11' I suspect, angels, that those placed in authority over the BB's dormitory areas have a device for routing late sleepers from their beds and sending them, choking ever-so-lightly, out into the streets to attend to the Corporation's business … (read more) 1979 *'Feb. 3' I had a rollicking good time last weekend in Brighton, to which spa I had travelled to see the Piranhas. A 308 mile round trip, you understand. I work devilishly hard on your behalf. The Piranhas were, you know, wizard ... (read more) *'Oct. 20' OVER THE past fortnight some achingly lovely words of Mrs Heman's have, as she herself would have expressed it, oft returned unto me! I'm sure you know the ones I mean. 'Gaze on - tis lovely! - Childhood's lip and cheek. Mantling beneath its earnest brow of thought!' I have spent the weekends so lately flown ankle deep in the ... (read more) Links *Wikipedia Category:Periodicals